The Heart Never Lies
by Coconut1214
Summary: B/B: A woman from Brennan’s past comes by to visit her. But what happens when Booth takes an interest in her. Will Brennan finally have to face her feelings for a certain Agent.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing created by Fox.

The Heart Never Lies

Summary: B/B A woman from Brennan's past comes by to visit her. But what happens when Booth takes an interest in her. Will Brennan finally have to face her feelings for a certain Agent.

* * *

Ch. 1 Old Friend.

"I'm looking for Dr. Brennan" She told a security guard standing by the steps. Angela looked up from the computer she was looking at with Jack when she heard Brennan's name. The woman that asked was dressed in an expensive black pants suit; she had brown hair that fell in waves by her shoulders and big brown doe eyes.

She walked over to her "You're looking for Dr. Brennan?" she asked "May I tell her who you are?"

"Lea?!" said Brennan from across the room. Angela turned around startled.

"Bren!" the woman exclaimed as Brennan all but ran over to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked hugging her. Angela watched the two them and mouthed "_Bren" _to Jack who was now standing next to her.

"I'm working around here now" she said "So I decided to stop by and see you" they hugged again "I missed your Bren" she said smiling. "I missed you too" said Brennan.

Angela coughed loudly and cleared her throat. Brennan turned around and looked up at her. "Oh, right I should probably introduce you" she said. "This is Dr. Sara Leaky, she's a Cultural Linguist with DoD and this is Angela, Dr. Hodgins and Dr. Addy" Brennan said pointing to them as she spoke.

They all said there hi's and Brennan swiped her card and she and Sara walked up the stairs. "Impressive place you have here" Sara said looking around. "I'm sure your place has the latest technology as well" Brennan replied.

Sara smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Right top secret, I forgot" Brennan replied going back to work on the bones that they received.

"Top Secret!! What do you do?" Hodgins asked as he turned his chair around and looked at her. He was smiling he was very interesed now.

"Don't mind him he's a conspiracy theorist" Angela said rolling her eyes and smiling at him.

Sara smiled "I'm a Cultural Linguist/Analyst for Military Intelligence"

"So you're responsible for keeping the nations finds a secret" He said as he stood up.

"No, I translate the secrets for the government; they decide what to do them"

Hodgins smiled and nodded. "I thought you were going to give me some crap line like I do service for my country" she just looked at him "But you know the secrets the nation is keeping from us"

Sara just smiled at him. "Jack!, Leave her alone it's her job" Angela said putting her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her "I'll stop for now but that doesn't mean I've been defeated"

"I wasn't aware that there was an argument for you to lose" she raised one eyebrow and smiled.

"I'm an Artist here at the Jeffersonian" Angela said "I give faces to the skulls they've found…and I'm just talking to change the subject" after a pause "How do you and Brennan know each other?"

Sara looked at Brennan "We were in the same foster home"

"Oh" Was all Angela could say.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing created by Fox.

The Heart Never Lies

Ch. 2 - A Blast from the Past

* * *

Brennan looked up. "I'm sorry Bren, did you not tell them?" Sara asked worried that she had over shared personal information.

"No, they know" Brennan replied

_Most of the time she kept to herself, she found it illogical to make connections when she could leave at any time. After about a year of going from home to home she was placed in the care of the Keller family, Mary and George Keller. Mary Keller showed her to the tiny room she would be sharing with another girl. She walked into the room with her garbage bag over her shoulder and saw a piece of paper that said Sara over one bed and one that said Temperance over the other. She walked over to the bed and dropped the bag. She barely looked around the room anymore they all started to look the same to her. She sank down on the bed and rested her elbows on her knees and placed her face in her hands. A few minutes later a girl with long shiny dark hair walked in, saw her sitting there. She looked up. The girl walked over to her bed and lay down, she wearing drawstring army pants and a faded blue t-shirt. _

"_My names Sara, but if you can read you probably know that already" She said. _

"_Yes, I saw that" she replied lying down on her bed and turning away from her hoping that she wouldn't talk to her anymore. _

_The girl looked at her name "Temperance, __the trait of avoiding excesses" she said _

"_What?" she replied._

"_You're name" The Sara replied pointing to the sign above her head. _

"_Oh" She replied_

"_It was one of the four Cardinal virtues held to be vital to society in Hellenic culture" Sara continued_

_Brennan sat up. Most of the foster kids she met were more interested in causing trouble so they often made crude remarks about her, so she just chose to ignore them all. But this girl was different._

_They were both sitting facing each other now. She looked at her; the girl was well proportioned and curvy where she herself was tall and skinny with no chest to speak of. Awkward and gangly is how she felt, but this girl looked comfortable like she didn't care what people thought. Even with a t-shirt she could see the sculpted muscles in her arms, her skin was tanned like someone who spent a great deal of time outdoors. Her big brown eyes radiated intelligence. _

"_It was also central to the Catholic Church as well. __Temperance was defined as governing natural appetites for the pleasure of senses according to the bounds of reason. No virtue could be sustained in the face of inability to control oneself." She paused "That is why the virtues of abstinence, chastity, and modesty are considered sub-classes of the virtue of temperance, as it governs the practice of eating and _

_drinking, practice of sexual intercourse, and the restraint of vanity" She looked to see if she was still paying attention.." Ancient cultures believed that you can't be truly good with the ability to control your desires." _

"_That sounds logical" Brennan replied shaking her head._

"_Maybe for some things, but without giving in to some desires you would miss out on so much" _

"_True but it's the ability to control when you give into those desires and when not too" _

_Sara just smiled at her. _

"_How do you know all this?" Brennan asked. She was really interested in this girl's knowledge. She loved science but it was missing something. She wanted to learn more about the human body then just what biology classes taught her. _

"_My mom was an Anthropologist" Sara replied. _

_They talked for hours in their tiny room that first day. They both have been in and out of foster homes so they knew they shouldn't get to close. But the more they talked the more comfortable they got around each other. The first separation wasn't too bad they still were able to go the same school. The second moved them far apart then College and their careers took them in different directions. They tried to keep in touch as much as they could._

"We got a case Bones!" Booth said as he ran in excited.

Temperance shook herself out of the memory at the sound of Booth's voice. He swiped his card and ran up the stairs smiling.

They all turned around to face him. "Come on Bones, chop chop" he said clapping his hands together and walking over to help her take off her lap coat. He looked up and noticed the woman standing in front of him. He didn't know why he didn't notice her before her black suit sharply contrasted all the blue in the room.

"And…you're new" he said and looked at the seductive mass of curls framing warm brown eyes. She stood perfectly straight with her hands clasped behind her back staring back at him.

"This is…Dr. Leaky" Brennan replied shaking off the rest of her coat.

"Another Doctor is that all you people know" Booth replied looking around at all of them.

"She's a cultural linguist" Brennan continued

"She works for the DoD" Jack piped up.

"The Department of Defense, Nice" He said smiling

"She's Brennan's foster sister" Angela added looking at Brennan for reassurance that she didn't offend her using the word sister.

"Foster sister! Really" He said looking at Bones.

"Yes, we were in the same home for three months" Brennan replied "Don't we have a case" She said and started to walk away. She didn't mind telling them she was a foster child, but she didn't want to talk about the experiences she had while she was in them and standing here with Sara they were sure to ask questions. She knew Sara wouldn't want to talk about either so it was best if she left for the case.

"Cultural linguist, huh…how many languages do you speak? Booth asked curious

"Seven" She replied strongly. She looked him over he was tall and good looking with nice slightly defined cheekbones and a broad chin. He wore his suit jacket open with a skinny red tie; his crisp white collared shirt was slightly un-tucked. His speech pattern was distinctly alpha male the way he walked in and commanded the room. He was a man that was trying to stand out.

"Seven wow!" Booth whistled." Is Spanish one of them?"

"Yes" She asked looking at him strangely.

"Good then you can come with us" he replied following Brennan down the stairs.

Why" replied Brennan stopping to look at Booth.

"Because it was another one in Little Salvador" he said." And you know how trustworthy they are"

"I speak Spanish" Brennan answered.

"I know Bones, but she understands the way people use their language and stuff, right?" he turned around and asked Sara.

"Yes…but"

"So you can tell if their lying"

"So could you Booth you're really good at that"

"Aww thanks Bones, but I can't if they are speaking a different language" he answered. "You don't have to come if you don't want but I figured you could spend some quality time with Bones while she works…she's amazing to watch" He smiled figuring that was a good enough excuse to get her to come with..

"Ok, if you really need my help, I'll come" Sara replied.

"Good" he said smiling. "It's settled…let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Heart Never Lies

Ch 3 - Woman in the Yard.

_

* * *

_Temperance bent down and examined the body; they were standing in yard behind a small house. A dog had dug up the badly burned body. "Female, Hispanic, mid twenties" Brennan said looking up at Booth "Pelvis indicates that she's given birth"

Booth looked away he hated when she said that, he hated having to tell some poor kid that their mother was murdered.

"Her middle phalanxes are bent and her fingernails have dirt underneath them indicating she was dragged." Sara bending down picking up the woman's hands

Booth looked up at Sara "I thought you studied languages"

"I did, my mother was an anthropologist so I learned how to study bones since I could talk" she replied continuing to look over the body with Brennan.

"Another one" he said to himself shaking his head.

"I agree her sternum and ribcage show signs that she was dragged, for quite some time by the looks of it."

"She was struggling against her attacker" Sara said looking sadly down at the body.

"There something here in her other hand" Brennan said gently taking it out and unrolling the piece of paper. "It looks like a cartoon picture of a girl" she continued holding it up to the sunlight.

Sara put her hand out and Brennan handed it over. "That's Dora the Explorer"

"Who?" Brennan asked.

"It's a children's cartoon show about a bilingual girl adventurer named Dora that has adventures inside a computer, this a picture of her and her talking backpack" She replied

"You can't have adventures inside a computer" Brennan said

Booth ignoring Bones, looked over at Sara.

Sara noticing Booth's look said "I have a 5 year old daughter, she loves that show" She held out the picture to Booth.

"You have a daughter?" Booth asked surprised "I…I have a five year old son, he watches that show sometimes" Booth said looking at the picture.

"Backpacks don't talk" Brennan added

"I know" Sara said smiling at her friend.

"They why would you allow your daughter to watch a show that has inanimate objects talking, it's illogical to confuse children like that"

Booth rolled his eyes and smiled "It's just a show Bones, kids like to play make believe it's harmless"

"Your parents wouldn't let you watch shows like that" Brennan said looking at Sara

"I grew up in Africa, Bren" Sara said "I didn't need tv, to show me adventures, I was living one"

"Exactly you knew that backpacks didn't talk because you were never tricked into thinking they did" She said shaking her head.

"My daughter knows that her backpack doesn't talk, we've had that discussion. It's a cute show and it entertains her" she replied "I feel safer knowing she's at home safe watching adventures on tv, then having to live through them like I did"

"Ok" Brennan said and went back to work.

She hated to use what happened to her parent's card to get Brennan to drop the subject but it was the only way she knew that would work. She knew that to Brennan everything had to have a logical explanation, if there wasn't one there was no use in pursuing it. It's one of the things she loved about her, but there was no logical way to explain a girl with a talking backpack to someone that shut their entire childhood out.

Booth was surprised to see Brennan back down without a fight. So he knew it was something else Sara said that got Bones to drop it. This was the first time he's ever seen someone get Brennan to stop asking questions with a logical reply. He guessed it must have been a logic that only the two of them would understand.

"If she's holding that…do you think her child was with her?" Sara asked worried.

"I don't' see another body here" Brennan said standing up. "We need to take this plot of earth back to the Jeffersonian

"There's some kind of writing on the back, I can't make it out"

"My team can clear up the text"

_**Back at the lab.**_

Sara was leaning against a wall watching Brennan and her teams examine the body. She talked to the people that owned the house, both said they had no idea how the body got there. But the tone in their voices suggested that they knew something. So Booth was having the house watched to see if they left to talk to anyone.

Booth walked up to her and leaned against the wall with her. After a few minutes of silence he asked. "Your daughter…what's her name?"

She turned to look at him "Caitlyn" She replied and looked straight ahead again "And your son, what's his name?"

"Parker" Booth replied, they were both facing each other. They both were quiet again so they went back to watching Brennan. "Bones and her team will find every piece of evidence, even things you wouldn't think of to get whoever did this." he paused

She shook her head "I've seen what you've done as well, you're pretty amazing yourself"

He smiled "Bones and I are a great team; I couldn't do what I do without her"

"Modest and chivalrous" She said smiling at him "You're quite a package"

"eh" he said cocking his eyebrows and shrugging his shoulders.

They both started laughing.

"In the car…I didn't mean to ease drop but we were in a car and there…" he said shaking his head back and forth "…not that big" He paused realizing he rambling so he continued "You called your daughter. Is your husband taking care of her?"

She smiled up at him "Babysitter actually, no husband at least not anymore, I'm divorced"

"Oh" was all he said; hoping his subtle way of asking if she was married wasn't obvious. He learned from experience with women in government positions usually didn't wear them while in the field.

"And what about you, the woman you were talking to was that your wife?"

"No not wife, just Parker's mother"

Brennan looked up from the woman's body she was examining with Zach when she heard laughter. She saw Booth and Sara talking. She should be happy for her friends but for some reason she wasn't really feeling happiness and she didn't know why. She felt kind of angry, she shook her head to try and ignore 

those feelings because whatever they were we're going to help her solve the case. Logically they both would get along; they both had children and were involved in the military. So if they were laughing about something it was probably on one of those subjects. So she continued to work, but still every so often she could hear their laughter and she'd squeeze a little too hard on the tool she was holding.

"Dr. Brennan" Zach said startling her.

"What" she snapped at him.

He stepped back a little "I asked you to hand me that and you are holding on to it extremely tightly and I cannot get it."

"Oh right…I didn't hear you" she said "Here you go" she said handing it to him.

She looked up again and they were both gone. She moved her head from side to side looking for them. "Where did they go?" She asked out loud.

"Who? Sara and Booth" Hodgins asked. "They went to get coffee"

"Oh" she replied back "Coffee…good…good" she repeated.

"I found some type of metal that appears to have melted to her manubrium sterni" Zach said pointing to it.

"Foreign material, that's for me then" Hodgins said coming over to them as Zack lifted the metal piece off the body.

"Find anything Bones?" Booth said walking up the stairs with Sara right behind him.

"Yes, she was wearing some kind of metal around her neck" Hodgins replied "It seems to have some kind of writing on it; most of it was burned off"

Sara and Booth had a closer look at what Jack was holding up. They both turned their heads and looked down at the same time.

"What?" the other three asked.

"That's an I.D. Tag" Sara replied "She was in the military"

"A Dog Tag" said Hodgins

"They don't call them that anymore. Can I look at it" Sara said holding out her hand. Hodgins gently passed her the metal piece. She started at it trying to see if she can make out anything from it. "It looks like whoever killed her purposely burned the tags, so it would be harder to identify her." She said sadly "She was Air Force, that's all I can make out"

"How do you know that?" Hodgins asked

"It says "AF" next to what would've been her social security number" Sara replied. "If we can identify her, I can look her up, so we can notify her family"

Cam walked up the stairs and stood behind them as they were all looking over the body. "What did we find out so far?" She asked, they all turned around and she saw a women dressed in a black pants suit. "You're not part of my team"

"No, I am not" Sara replied

"She's with the DoD" Booth replied "We have reason to believe that this woman was in the Military"

"DoD!" Cam said shocked "Was she carrying a weapon?"

Hodgins smiled at his boss squirming about the military being in her lab and added "She's here visiting Brennan"

"Oh" she said relived and giving Booth a death stare for scaring her like that. "That's nice. Welcome"

"Angela is working on her facial reconstruction, so we should have a face by tomorrow" Brennan piped up.

* * *

Brennan answered the door and let Sara and Caitlyn into her apartment. She had invited them over for dinner. "Hi Doctor Brennan" Caitlyn said standing in the doorway smiling in her white long sleeve shirt with monkey's on it. Brennan appreciated that they were at least the right color for monkeys since she now noticed that they made the animals all different colors, which was just wrong.

"I was telling Cate all about this famous Macaroni and Cheese dish you keep talking about" Sara said walking in. "She's all excited since she loves anything with cheese on it"

"I remembered" Brennan replied walking to her kitchen to finish cooking. While Sara and Caitlyn put out plates and silverware.

Tbc...


End file.
